narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Genjutsu: Rinnegan
not sure How to feel about this :-/--Elveonora (talk) 17:26, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :I guess it can stay. Though do we know that it was the sharinnegan that sasuke used? Munchvtec (talk) 17:28, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, because that eye was shown on panel and reflected in the TBs eyes--Elveonora (talk) 17:32, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :::okay then i guess it's here to stay. Munchvtec (talk) 17:33, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::its completely unnecessary. --Salamanxl (talk) 23:07, September 24, 2014 (UTC) This article isn't necessary. As far as we know the Rinnegan can't cast genjutsu, and we know Sasuke has used his Sharingan abilities through his left eye so he was likely using his Sharingan abilities.--Reliops (talk) 23:26, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :Yes it can. The Infinite Tsukuyomi is a Rinnegan genjutsu. --[[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 23:40, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::@Wind, only the Rinnegan with the power of the Sharingan can. A standard Rinnegan can not.KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 10:43, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :::And Rinnegan with power of "Sharingan" is still a Rinnegan--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:56, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::So is Kagutsuchi now a Rinnegan technique as well? Sasuke cast it during the Kaguya fight with his Rinnegan. This is the same thing, done with Genjutsu: Sharingan. Omnibender - Talk - 15:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Omni. It is just Rinnegan-enhanced genjutsu, it just coould be mentioned in Genjutsu:Sharingan. It is not a necessary page.--Salamanxl (talk) 16:07, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :That's very true, but he could have used his Sharingan eye for that, but used the Rinnegan one. Not to mention the reflected pattern in the eyes of the Tailed Beasts is of the Rinnegan, so calling that Genjutsu: Sharingan would be weird, even if true--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:20, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::His eye cannot be deactivated and like i said before, he improves his genjutsu with rinnegan. He also used his Mangekyo Sharingan on Itachi while battling with Kabuto, and he named technique "Genjutsu: Sharingan".--Salamanxl (talk) 16:35, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Of there can be a Genjutsu: Rinnegan than there can be a Genjutsu: Mangekyo Sharingan all I'm saying. I mean there is evidence to prove so if you think some how this has superiority over it. Rachin123 (talk) 22:08, September 29, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 ::::@Kirito, it's "Windy," thanks. @Omni, you have a valid point. @Elve, you're right, I'm not sure how I feel about this. So far, only Rinnegan and regular Sharingan have been reflected in a victim's eyes, so maybe it could stay. I dunno... what do you think @Elve? --[[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 22:18, September 29, 2014 (UTC) I think this article can stay for the time being.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:27, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :I think this article can stay if there can be allowed a Genjutsu: MS cuz than it raises confusion its because of the inconsistencies. First off haven't you guys noticed that they pnky show the ocular eye in someone eye when they are fully controlling them. I mean there have been several instances where Sasuke and Itachi use the sharingan genjutsu on someone but their opponents eyes don't change. And even so with MS it didn't show the eye power in B's eye but wait we wouldn't be able to see cuz he wears goggles so bam. Rachin123 (talk) 22:32, September 29, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 ::@Elve, I guess... --[[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 22:33, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :::This is unnecessary, the Rinnegan cannot cast genjutsu. Only a Rinnegan with tomoe can, I do not care what you call it, it is still a Rinnegan that bears the Sharingan's power regardless. Sasuke utilized his Sharingan powers in conjunction with his Rinnegan powers or he just used his Sharingan powers. Kakashi stated "it was an aftereffect of the Sharingan" and their was a reason why Sasuke was given an incomplete Rinnegan with tomoe. If he had a complete Rinnegan with tomoe he would have been able to stop Infinite Tsukuyomi by himself, but only a Rinnegan with tomoe can cast Infinite Tsukuyomi. If it was only a "Rinnegan genjutsu," then Madara would not require the third eye. He could just use his two Rinnegan.KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 21:14, October 9, 2014 (UTC) So, is Sasuke's recent use of Amaterasu through his Rinnegan more evidence that his was a Genjutsu: Sharingan? Omnibender - Talk - 17:58, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Could be, no indication this is an actual thing. Only once and if he uses Genjutsu with tomoe-less Rinnegan--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve''']] Talk Page| 23:00, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Merger I mentioned this over on the Genjutsu:Mangekyō Sharingan talk page, but i figured i mentioned it here too. I don't know why, but Genjutsu: Sharingan seems to be the only sharingan technique that cant be used through the rinnegan as demonstrated by Madara who had to deactivate his Rinnegan to use Genjutsu: Sharingan on A. I'd say that's grounds to keep this article. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 20:54, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :The problem is that this is the same jutsu, with pretty much the same effects (the eye reflected in the victim's). And the Rinnegan is pretty much one of the many evolutionary stages of the Sharingan. Why Madara didn't just use the Rinnegan to cast genjutsu on A is a mistery.--JOA2022:26, September 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Similar techniques aren't exactly new to the wiki, hence why we list similar techniques under "See also". It cant be helped that the users eye reflected in the victim's, its a signature effect of doujutsu genjutsu techniques. --Bio havik (talk) 22:55, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :::See my comments in that other talk page. And try commenting only there. It's pointless to have the same discussion in more than one location, it keeps it fragmented and it's bad to keep track of who said what, and what is the general state of the discussion. Omnibender - Talk - 23:01, September 15, 2015 (UTC)